Misconceptions
by painted.inkblot
Summary: Every cat has a few misconceptions, many different. Yet all cats have misconceptions about the Clans. Four chaptered series of oneshots.
1. Chapter 1: ShadowClan

**A/N: First fanfic after NaNo (Which I won. Yay). Probably not for those who think ShadowClan has to be mean and ThunderClan has to be good and win all battles and such. Some words in here the cats probably won't know (such as iron) but I couldn't find good words to replace them.**

**Disclaimer: If I were, I'd be reading Dark River right now, since I'd probably have it. I don't. You see?**

* * *

_**Misconceptions – Part 1, ShadowClan**_

* * *

We don't even know how it came about. That stupid misconception, I mean. Everyone believes it; some of us even half believe it ourselves. You don't know what I mean? Well, try this: what's the first word that comes to mind when you hear the word "ShadowClan"?

Let me guess; dark-hearted, evil, mean, mean spirited, vile, cruel, untrustworthy…all the decriptions that aren't too complimentary.

And that's just the decriptions. What are the events that come to your mind when you hear the word "ShadowClan?"

I'll take a guess again. Brokenstar ruling over us with an iron claw, killing apprentices and making cats warriors and apprentices too early, driving out WindClan to take their territory. Tigerstar, the most evil cat to ever walk the forest, our leader, doing all the horrible things he did. Watching a ThunderClan kit that wasn't Clanborn struggle in a fox trap as we stood aside because we shouldn't rescue him, as he was just a kittypet.

And of course, that old phrase that all the other clans say time and again. I believe it goes something like "The cold breezes in ShadowClan's territory darken and freeze their hearts". I wouldn't know; we take it upon ourselves to try not to remember those kinds of phrases and legends.

Am I right? Without you even speaking, I know I am; I see you nodding in agreement. You do it without any trace of shame, because you – and many others – honestly think all ShadowClan cats are like that.

Wrong.

Sure, if you look around our territory, it's dark, tall pine trees casting shadows onto the ground, our cats hidden in the darkness and using it to our advantage. Does that mean since our territory's naturally dark, that so are our hearts? That because we use that darkness to our advantage, it's suddenly not adapting, but something somehow bad?

Don't try to interrupt me and exclaim, "That isn't true! I don't think that at all!" because I know you lie. I can see it in your eyes, watching my every pawstep warily, suspicious that I'll suddenly attack you and leave you to die here.

What makes you think any other clan won't do that, only ShadowClan?

What was that? Yes, I heard you. Muttering that you do know that not all ShadowClan cats are evil, for example, Littlecloud isn't.

Oh, you don't know how amused I am by that. Don't you know you're just showing another stereotype? Medicine cats can be evil, too, you know. There are many stories about such medicine cats; the leaders try to keep them down because those kinds of tales just won't do. The other clans, at least; ShadowClan knows enough that cats need to be told this to beware of such things.

See the sky up there? The stars gleaming down upon the earth? Ever thought about the warriors that are those stars? Here's something to chew on – many of them are ShadowClanners.

I know, impossible! All ShadowClanners have dark hearts, so they should be wandering around in the Place of No Stars! They don't deserve to be in StarClan because they were never kind to the other clans, always cold and haughty! They're too proud and arrogant and ambitious!

Oh, you poor, little, delusional thing. And you think the three other clans are so magnificent, they haven't even brought you up thinking all the clans are good enough for StarClan, or else you wouldn't always be glaring at me and my fellow clanmates. Of course, now you'll try to deny it, now that you're hearing what I'm saying. But we ShadowClanners have good memories – the best of all the Clans.

I know you're not hanging onto my words or anything, but here's a little something to chew on for a bit – a while, if I'm lucky and these words actually have an effect on you.

One of the greatest tales ever with a cat involved in a prophecy was about a cat from ShadowClan.

Honestly, don't laugh. It just shows your ignorance and your sheltered life, showing in a clear light how you've been brought up. You can't even believe that a ShadowClanner was the main cat of one of the greatest tales ever, that a ShadowClanner, and not one of the almighty ThunderClanners could be a hero.

And no, the ShadowClanner was not a former ThunderClanner like one of my ancestors. This cat was a purebred ShadowClanner, every single red drop of blood in his veins ShadowClan. No RiverClan relation, no WindClan relation, and definitely not any ThunderClan relation.

Well, I guess you've heard enough of my droning. But here's what all my rambling gets down to, and if you have any brain in that head, you'll have found out what I mean long ago.

I can see you're not in any particular suspense. I'd like to take that as you know what I mean and you see it's true, but I'm not a huge hoper or dreamer.

Here it is:

ShadowClan is just another Clan.

I see your contemptuous snort, I heard your annoyed murmur. Yes, what I said doesn't seem like much, but believe me, it's something hard for everyone else, especially ThunderClanners, to believe. See, we're not all evil or anything. As far as I know, the wickedest cat ever told of in the tales the elders told me was a leader who was a cat spoken of in a prophecy, said to be one of the most powerful forces for good the Clans would ever have.

He turned out evil. And that's not all; he was ThunderClan. And remember that Tigerstar, the one always said to be hugely evil, was originally ThunderClan. No ShadowClan blood flowed in his veins, just ThunderClan.

Many of us are good cats, noble cats. Just fierce ones who are more openly loyal to our Clans with a more vicious rivalry than most. We're innocent kits, eager apprentices, brave warriors, wise elders, intelligent leaders, all knowing StarClanners.

So think of that every time you see us snarl or smile, every time you see us fight or hunt. And every time you hear a cat that's a ShadowClanner insult someone, I think you'll be able to find that it'll be pretty easy to imagine a cat that's not a ShadowClanner – ThunderClanner, RiverClanner, WindClanner, anything but a ShadowClanner – in their place, hissing that insult.

Think about it for a while.

And remember this: most attributed personalities and characters are usually misconceptions.

* * *

**A/N: So, thoughts? You're not supposed to know who the ShadowClanner speaking is, it's just supposed to be someone unknown. Anyway, I'd really like to know what you think of this, so I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism!**


	2. Chapter 2: WindClan

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to come out with; I've been pretty busy.**

**Disclaimer: If I did, why would I be so excited about the fact Dark River's coming out in a few days and that Harper Collins posted the whole prologue and allegiances and the first few pages from the first seventeen chapters of Dark River also?**

* * *

**WindClan**

* * *

"Hi! My name is Falconpaw! What's yours? Drizzlepaw? You're from RiverClan, aren't you? I can tell 'cause of your scent – my mentor showed me when he was showing me around our territory! I have a great mentor – he's strong and really good at fighting, and he's making me strong and good at fighting too. One of the other apprentices even said I could probably beat a ShadowClan at the rate I was going!"

"What clan am I from? You must not have gone on patrol very often or something, cause I am a WindClan, after all, I border your –"

"Hey! What's that you said about WindClan? Don't murmur it under your breath, _tell me._ We WindClan aren't mousebrains, you know."

"_What? What did you say?_ Just 'cause I'm a WindClan doesn't mean I'm weak or anything – we can be strong, real strong! For instance, our leader Onestar – what do you mean he's weak too! He's a great leader! Just cause he's _nice_, unlike _some_ leaders…"

"You're just what the other apprentices warned me about! Believing all those stupid misconceptions that every cat believes in! So Tallstar liked to be allied with ThunderClan – so what? So we were driven out of their territory by Brokenstar once, long, long ago – so what? So it was ThunderClan who brought us back – so what? That was then and this is now! We're a strong clan now, very strong! It's not like we're the only clan that's ever needed a bit of help once in a while. Your clan has needed help, too, and so has ShadowClan – even ThunderClan has! This isn't just weight from eating too much freshkill, you know. It's muscle, and there's power behind it too – I wasn't lying when I said cats think I'm a really good fighter. And if you keep up with this, I'll prove it…"

"All right, that's it, you're just_ asking_ for it, aren't you? I bet you're goading me to do this, or something – maybe one of your friends dared you too so the little WindClan apprentice would – yeah, it's obvious. So I won't attack you. I was right, wasn't I? I heard you say 'Foxdung!' under your breath! So, if I'm not going to attack you…and I guess that would have been wrong anyway, since this _is_ a gathering and not a patrol or something. Hmm…"

"Now I remember! Onestar even told us – me and the other newest apprentices – that some cats would be like this. He told us how everyone thinks WindClanners are weak and insignificant, that everything we do is with the help of another clan, and that with how 'useless' we are, we could leave the forest or all be killed and it wouldn't matter a bit! I didn't really believe him, but I guess I was wrong, if an _apprentice_ even thinks that, someone who didn't even really witness the events from which these thoughts came from."

"Yes, I _do_ believe that you can't think mouse brained stuff like that unless you were actually witnessing it! How do you know they weren't wrong, or that what happened was not what how everyone told it – isn't that what happened with Tigerstar's first move to get power?"

"See! I saw the uncertainty that flickered in your eyes, I saw it as clear as day! You must see I'm right if you've been swayed over to my side somewhat, and you can't deny it! But…that's it exactly, you've only been swayed to my side _somewhat._ And it would be even harder for others to be persuaded from what they think of WindClan – I'll need to think of something else – wait, is that Blackstar calling the Gathering to its official start? Yeah, it is. I guess I'd better go – but I'm _not_ forgetting about this, so don't count on it."

----_eight moons later_----

"Well, hello. You don't remember me, do you? Well, I'm not surprised; it's been eight moons."

"How about this: smell me. Yeah, WindClan scent. Ring any bells?"

"You still don't remember? Oh well – I guess I shouldn't have expected you to; you've probably met lots of other WindClan apprentices since our encounter."

"You _still_ don't remember? I thought the word encounter seemed like a rather fierce word, and I think how I reacted to you had been rather fierce and angry. Okay, how about this: weak. Insignificant. You can't judge since you didn't witness the events."

"Ah, you remember now, don't you? The shadow that crossed your face, the gleam of remembrance; I suppose what had happened is all coming back quite clear to you now, isn't it?"

"It appears you have; you even remembered my name – I'm skilled at reading lips, and I saw you mouth 'Falconpaw'."

"You seem pretty surprised, with your mouth hanging open, gawping at me. I wasn't kidding eight moons ago – I'm skilled. And even stronger and better at fighting than I was back then; it's been eight moons after all, and surely you guessed that would mean I wouldn't be an apprentice any longer? Been a warrior for a bit more than a moon, to be precise, with the new name of Falconswoop. I expect you've been made a warrior too, because you looked older than me those eight moons ago when we were apprentices."

"Drizzlecloud? Nice name, I guess. RiverClanners seem to have a thing with giving all their cats water related names; just because they're _River_Clan doesn't mean they have to do so – er, just commentary, not mean to be offensive. I have better things to insult and offend than the naming tendencies of RiverClan – or Mistystar, since she's the one who names. And better things to do than insult and offend in general."

"Don't say mousedung about my 'snide insults' – I believe all I said was something about insulting and offending – anyway, I believe I just heard your leader, Mistystar, calling the Gathering to its official start. Hmm, that was almost the same exact thing I said to you for the last time when we met eight moons ago. No doubt it will be the same words I'll say when we meet again."

"Yes, I am a lot different than I was eight moons ago. Isn't that expected? I can't be jumping around like a mousebrained squirrel all my life. Now, as I already said, your leader has already called the Gathering to its start and I believe I must leave. I'm sure we'll meet sometime again – I wonder what you'll think of me then…"

----_three moons later_----

"And so we meet again. If I wanted to be polite, I would say 'How's the prey running?' but that's also usually a greeting for friends – something we rather aren't."

"So, this time you have no trouble remembering our other encounters, eh? Well, the time passed beneath this time and the other _was_ only three moons, and not eight – much smaller, in my opinion."

"So, how's your life going? Still believing us WindClanners are weak, insignificant mousebrains who can't even defend their own territory?"

"Ugh, StarClan help me. Some cats never learn – especially stubborn RiverClanners. Mind you, you_ will_ be proved wrong some day, Drizzlecloud. Some day, whether it be the next sunrise or a hundred moons from now. And I'm not just speaking some fancy, hoped for lie, I'm –."

"What is it, Patchedpaw? Excuse me for a moment, Drizzlecloud..."

"Yes, Patchedpaw, you are allowed to talk to apprentices of the other Clans – that's one of the main points of the Gathering besides sharing news. Look, there's an apprentice over there – yes, it's RiverClan. You're just getting better and better at identifying scents aren't you? Now, why don't you go and talk to that apprentice – you might even meet more apprentices that way."

"Yes, that was my new apprentice, Patchedpaw. I'm very happy that I have him – in more ways than one. But that's a different discussion for a different time and a different place – and a different cat, or at least one with their mind changed about WindClanners."

"What? That apprentice was _your_ apprentice that I pushed him over to? Hm. I don't particularly believe in coincidences of any sort."

"Anyway, speaking of your biased thoughts toward WindClanners, I do believe there was a battle between my Clan and yours a moon and half moon ago? Now, this seems to have escaped my mind somewhat – who won? I couldn't participate, as I was out training my apprentice."

"Yes, that's right, _WindClan_ won, the weak, insignificant WindClan who can't defend its own territory without allies won a battle against the brave, strong perfect RiverClan which never needs any help – except for that it does. No doubt WindClan will be winning many more battles, and especially if its future goes the way I hope it will…well, I was right."

"Right about something else I mean – I just went off topic. I was about to say that I heard one of the leaders calling the Gathering to its start, and that I'd better leave – which I predicted I'd say as a farewell three moons ago. Odd, isn't it? Well – not really, I suppose."

----_nine moons later_----

"Why, hello again, Drizzlecloud. Now if you excuse me, I don't have much time to talk; I'm busy this Gathering and probably will be for all the rest you ever see me at – which will be a lot."

"I don't need to answer that – you'll find out soon, very soon. Besides, it is rather pleasurable to watch you hanging on my every word because you're so curious to find out why I'm saying what I'm saying. _Now_, if you excuse me, I need to go and meet with my leader."

"I think you've caught on rather, haven't you? Something like a flicker of understanding glinted in your eyes – and a bit of anger if what I mean turns out to be what you think it means."

"Correct, wasn't I? Well, I just love how suspenseful you seem to feel about this, and I simply cannot wait for you reaction any longer, Drizzlecloud, so I guess I'll tell you. Ashfoot, who had been suffering wounds from a battle that would not heal, caught greencough, and the combination was too malignant for her. She died last sunset."

"I think you know now, don't you? Yes, I can see by the annoyed scuffling of your paws and angry tail thrashing. But it would be rather anticlimactic if I just left it unsaid, wouldn't it, Drizzlecloud? So I'll say it: Onestar decided I was the best choice for deputy, and so gave me that position. Good choice, if I must say myself, but my opinion would be biased, as I'm the one he chose, no?"

"You don't think the same as I do, though – I suspect RiverClan will not be talking so much anymore about WindClan the weak, WindClan the insignificant with me as deputy – you very well know I will now have considerable influence on what cats may be saying out WindClan."

"Now, I really have to go – and remind my newest apprentice, Thicketpaw, not to tell anything secret about WindClan to prying warriors, that he _can_ talk to cats from the other Clans, just not to fall in love with them or become close friends with them and such – the works. And go over to the tree where deputies sit at the foot, as the Gathering will be starting soon. Look, there's Thicketpaw running for my help now – Thicketpaw, I'm coming! I'll be here at every Gathering to greet you, whether you're there or not – just a little sharing of news…"

----_fourteen moons later_----

"It is with my great regret that I inform every cat here that Onestar died three sunrises ago, earlier than his time. A moon and a half previously, he lost his seventh life in a battle between WindClan and ThunderClan. Two moons after that, he caught a particularly bad form of greencough, losing his eighth life and almost losing his ninth. Soon after Kestrelflight healed him, though Kestrelflight attempted to stop him, Onestar insisted to go on patrol, saying he had to go around WindClan's territory after being ill with greencough for so long. While patrolling the border to ThunderClan, we bumped into a patrol of ThunderClanners, where some confusion and argument about the borders and scent marks ensued. A small skirmish began, but soon it turned into more than a mere skirmish. WindClan appeared to have been winning the battle, when one cunning ThunderClan warrior started to battle Onestar. Onestar would have won if not for that he had only just recovered from greencough, leaving him rather weak and not as adept at his fighting as he could have been. Just as the battle was drawing to an end, the ThunderClanner struck him with a clever move, injuring Onestar badly. With our leader injured heavily, the WindClan patrol had to rush back to WindClan camp, where Kestrelflight immediately began giving Onestar an assortment of healing herbs. Sadly, Onestar's injuries were to many and too heavy, and shortly after moonrise, he died, losing his ninth life and leaving me as leader. Now, after visiting the Moonpool, I have shed my old name Falconswoop, and become Falconstar, leader of WindClan. But please, before we proceed, may I request a moment of silence for Onestar, previous and honored leader of WindClan?"

"You would like to go first, Mistystar? Okay…Cats, Mistystar would like to tell us the news from RiverClan first…"

-----

_Falconstar led WindClan for many long moons, making it one of the strongest and most successful Clans, almost always winning its battles and flourishing, with apprentice, warriors, and kits. One of the first actions Falconstar did as leader was show the other Clans that WindClan was definitely _not_ a weak, insignificant Clan that could always be pushed around without there being any complaint from the WindClanners. In fact, though they lacked the cruel, dark hearts that ShadowClanners were said to have, they were still feared because of their expert battle skills and cunning. However, they were also respected, and Falconstar was long remembered as one of the best leaders WindClan ever had, and also the fiercest._

_There weren't many misconceptions about WindClan after him._

* * *

**A/N: So ends that second chapter of Misconceptions, about WindClan. In case anyone was confused, all the talking was made by Falconpaw/swoop/star. You never hear (well, see) anyone else talk. I know when one person talks, and a new paragraph comes, there aren't quotation marks at the end of the paragraph, but since there were others talking between what Falconpaw/swoop/star was saying, I didn't think that was necessary.**


	3. Chapter 3: RiverClan

**A/N: I. Am. So. Sorry. I wanted to start this fic with a big stereotype and end it with a big one, so I was planning to end it with ThunderClan, so I was obviously going to do RiverClan next. The trouble is, RiverClan has barely no stereotypes. I was suggested that how they're almost always involved in the forbidden love that could be their stereotype, but I dismissed it because I didn't think it was good enough. But as weeks passed and I couldn't think of anything better, I decided that that one had to suffice. So I now finally present to you the third chapter of Misconceptions. **

**Disclaimer: Nopely nopely nope. In other words, don't own it, never did, never will.**

* * *

**RiverClan**

* * *

I was never too aware of the problem until my first Gathering. No one had seen fit to warn me, so when I caught sight of an apprentice about my age with the scent of WindClan coming off of him, I headed straight toward the light brown tabby, eager to make my first friend from a different Clan.

"Hi!" I had exclaimed, tail waving about in the air and eyes sparkling. "I'm Wingpaw! Who're you?"

The WindClanner, however, didn't look as enthusiastic to see me as I was to see him. "Get away from me, breaker," he hissed, eyes narrowing. "I know you're a RiverClanner, and I know your tricks. You're not going to seduce _me_ into yet another of your forbidden loves." With that, he whipped around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I yowled, running to catch up with him. "What in StarClan are you talking about? Breaker? Seduce? Forbidden love? Huh?"

He stopped and turned around again, rolling his amber eyes. "Don't play stupid with me, RiverClanner," he snarled. "I like my status as a warrior code obeyer and don't want to abandon it."

"Please!" I begged. "I have no idea what you're talking about – I swear by StarClan! I didn't even know forbidden loves still happened anymore – I thought they only happened back when Firestar was alive and before."

The tom's eyes widened for a second, but he quickly replaced it with his cool demeanor. "Fool," he spat. "Have you been living under a rock for your whole life? Have you ever seen what's been going on around you? Does RiverClan shelter you from their shameful ways then tell you about it when they think you're good enough at seduction? Forbidden love is _commonplace_, mousebrain! And almost all of it is from your filthy RiverClan ilk!"

Slowly, I began to put the pieces together, scenes I'd witnessed as a kit but which I had never thought more of. Why was it I'd almost never seen a father to visit the kits in the nursery, or that sometimes toms or she-cats would disappear from our Clan? I didn't even remember a father coming to visit me when I was a kit – nor had my mother ever told me or the rest of my litter about such a cat. I remembered how I'd watch eagerly for the band of RiverClanners who went to the Gathering to come back – but reflecting upon those memories, I realized the apprentices for whom it was their first Gathering would never come back happy, always in some sort of sad or disappointed mood.

The tabby was of the observant type, and he noticed my expression of surprised realization.

"Now you understand," he said, voice containing just a hint of threat. "Now get away from me and stick to your RiverClan breaker friends."

"But we're not all like that!" I had mewed. "Some of us find our mates within our Clan. Besides, if we're always having forbidden loves – it would be with another Clan, so wouldn't it sometimes be with yours? Cats in your Clan are 'breakers', too!"

"But far from as many as _your_ faithless Clan," he replied. "And they mate with rogues and loners, sometimes even _kittypets_, too." He shuddered at the thought.

"Do you have any _evidence_ that it's our Clan that does it the most? They probably have forbidden loves with Clan cats than rogues, so the Clans are just as much breakers as we are – why is RiverClan only hated for it?"

The WindClanner inhaled, then let out a deep breath. "Okay," he began. "Forbidden loves did happen once in a while before Firestar's time, but when he came, they began getting more frequent. The two most recent before he came to the Clans was Bluestar of ThunderClan and Oakheart of RiverClan's, and Yellowfang of ShadowClan and Raggedstar of ShadowClan's. Yellowfang was a medicine cat," he added as he saw my quizzical expression from the last pair mentioned.

"Just a few during Firestar's life include: Graystripe of ThunderClan and Silverstream of _RiverClan_…" I flinched as put an inflection on the last word, "…Leafpool of ThunderClan and Crowfeather of WindClan..."

I couldn't help interrupting with, "That was a _Wind_Clanner, not a RiverClanner." He glared at me and continued.

"Crowfeather of WindClan and Feathertail of RiverClan…" The apprentice continued listing a few more pairs then stopped, a smug smirk on his face – as he had said, the majority of the cats were RiverClanners. And…

"But there were just as many ThunderClanners mentioned as RiverClanners!" I cried indignantly. "What about them?"

"They stopped. You didn't."

I started to think about that, but as I did, the WindClan apprentice hissed in my ear, "The Gathering's about to start and I'm not sticking with _you_. You may not have known about your Clan's breaker ways, but now I told you and you're probably filth like the rest of them now." He raced away; sighing, I made no move to stop him.

I found out later that day that according to most cats' predictions, I was going to have a forbidden love with the WindClan tom I had talked to during that Gathering – and the predictions were made by RiverClanners to! Since I was new to this breaker stuff I'd been informed of, I was shocked by how chaste my Clan was about it – it seemed like a normal experience in the day to them. But, of course, it would if about half of our Clan, I later found out, was involved in one.

That day, I made a solemn promise to myself: erase my Clan's reputation as filthy breakers. But as I thought more and more about my Clan's – StarClan, _every_ Clan's – approach to the forbidden love, it widened out, unspoken, into something more: erase forbidden love. But that wouldn't wipe out the Clans' feelings about it. So once again, it evolved into something more: better enforce the warrior code.

Now how was I going to do that?

I quickly mastered my hunting and fighting skills and became a stern and respected warrior, a far cry from the naïve and innocent apprentice I had been on my first gathering. I also proved nearly every Clan cat wrong by not having a forbidden love with the WindClanner, whose name I later found out was Eaglepaw, then Eagleclaw despite holding conversations with him at Gatherings we both happened to be at. However, I did endure many rumors, snide comments about how I was keeping it secret and that I was a just a clever RiverClanner - but dirty breaker filth no less.

After two apprentices and many moons, I moved from senior warrior up to the position of deputy. Having been made deputy when my leader was old and doddering with two more lives, not many moons passed before I ascended to leader and shed my old name of Wingshadow to become Wingstar. By this time the muttered rumors had stopped, especially when I never gave birth to any kits - most understood by that time I had never mated and probably never would.

Finally, after many moons of planning and thinking, I began to enforce the warrior code, especially on the matter of forbidden love. Cats were allowed to speak to other Clan cats at Gatherings only minimally, so there was no chance to get close. Each cat was assigned a cat to watch, so they could tell me if it looked like a forbidden love was starting. I couldn't help but feel a small pang in my stomach at the fact that Eagleclaw had been right when I noticed there weren't as many forbidden loves anymore now that my strict rules had been brought into play.

But as soon as the forbidden love was dealt with, I noticed how little the RiverClanners – which also meant probably all the other Clans – followed the warrior code. I had been focusing on forbidden love too much, leaving little time for anything else. So even stricter rules were enforced, and over time paranoia grew inside me – the other leaders weren't doing the same to their Clans, so they were probably acting little better than rogues! The Clans were dying. Everything needed to change. And change it did…

I never like to think about the last part, though I was still right. But it only serves as a cruel reminder that right now I have an undeserved spot in The Place of No Stars, just because StarClan thought it would be better for the Clans to degenerate into rogues with fancy names than for me to have a strict regime which would make everything back the way it used to be so long ago. And looking down sometimes, I see that though the forbidden love is once again everywhere, the old stereotype of RiverClan being filthy breakers that do it the most is there once again.

I guess some misconceptions never die.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god. I feel terrible for imposing such a bad chapter on you like this – it doesn't even really fit in with the Misconceptions quartet at all. But if I tried to rewrite it, something like this would come out again, so I guess I'll have to stick with it. Not to mention not being able to use whore in this as an insult to the RiverClanners since the Clan cats don't know the word was really annoying…**

**Constructive criticism **_**really**_** appreciated this time.**


	4. Chapter 4: ThunderClan

**A/N: And here is the last chapter of Misconceptions, ending with the other most stereotyped Clan – ThunderClan. This chapter starts slowly and is a bit boring, because it's more like a story that takes chapters to pick up, if you get my meaning. **

**Disclaimer: ThunderClan does not equal teh best catz evar!!11 in my opinion. Therefore, I must not own Warriors.**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

* * *

"Yes, old Longwhisker. They say he's the wisest cat you can find."

"Bah; any cat that has lived in four Clans and been kicked out of each can't have a drop of wisdom in him. What atrocities could he have committed to get exiled from even _ShadowClan_?"

"Dunno, but he also must have done some pretty bad stuff to get exiled from my Clan, too. We give lots of second chances, unlike most Clans, you know."

"ThunderClan – always pretending to be the kindest, but willing to brag about it at any moment. Really–"

Duskpaw listened to snatches of conversations as he practically inhaled all the sights and sounds of his first Gathering, wishing he had about eight more eyes and three more pairs of ears.

"So you became a warrior, eh? What's your name now?"

"It's Goldenpoppy. Just glad it wasn't Goldencloud – my mother and her mother and her mother and her mother and so on have been getting cloud as an ending for ages. What about you, Darkpaw? I doubt you're an apprentice anymore, either."

"Darkberry, now. You wouldn't imagine all the cheering I got –"

Duskpaw twirled around and jerked his head right and left, looking for any friendly looking apprentices that appeared to be his age. The only two he saw were both ShadowClan – definitely not friendly or a potential friendship; they were, after all, _ShadowClan_ – and there was one other, WindClanner by the smell, but she didn't look too nice either.

Really, all Duskpaw had to occupy himself with was eavesdrop on the conversations of cats he didn't even know.

"Did you hear what that senile cat Longwhisker did this past moon?" some pale WindClan cat said to, what seemed to Duskpaw, a RiverClanner or ShadowClanner (Duskpaw always got confused between the two, despite how much his Clan complained about ShadowClan's pungent, distinctive scent), the cat shaking his head.

"The mousebrain wandered into our territory, muttering some gibberish and saying Clan cats needed to know 'The Truth' or some mouse bile like that. We think he thought he was in ThunderClan, because he kept on demanding to meet with Heartstar. Blathering on and wailing, 'You need to clear your heads of stereotypes! Stop the prejudice! Face your true selves!" Bile, complete bile." The WindClanner shook his head in disbelief, as if he could barely believe the tale he had just recounted.

Within a couple minutes' time the Gathering officially begun, with Heartstar of ThunderClan, Spinestar of WindClan, Fogstar of RiverClan, and Pinestar of ShadowClan taking their places at the branches of a tree, with their deputies at the foot of it.

Duskpaw inspected each of the leaders. There was the leader of his Clan, Heartstar, with his fiery ginger pelt and warm green eyes. He was a descendant of the famed, legendary leader Firestar, who had been ThunderClan leader and savior of the Clans so many moons ago…Duskpaw thought Heartstar was just like: kind, brave, strong, responsible, admirable, friendly, and any other positive description Duskpaw could think of.

The dusky gray tom ogled the other leaders, excited to see the leaders he had heard so much about from his Clanmates.

Fogstar was a sleek and small silver tom, with sharp amber eyes that looked like nothing could get past them. His tail swished about as he listened to the reports of the other Clans, head held high and proud. Duskpaw supposed he looked like a good leader, too, perhaps nearly as wonderful as Heartstar.

The WindClan leader, Spinestar, surprised Duskpaw a bit by being a she-cat; he had thought of the name Spinestar as more masculine. But Spinestar was a she-cat, and a sinewy, brown furred one with rather piercing yellow eyes. The brightness and odd piercing quality they had to them made Duskpaw look away when he first glanced at them, making him feel rather ashamed. They were only eyes, after all.

Duskpaw cast his gaze at Pinestar, leader of ShadowClan, expecting to see a cold, cruel looking cat who looked positively evil and had a permanent sneer fixed on his lips, with a dark pelt to reflect the color of his heart.

To his surprise, he didn't find anything like that at all. Pinestar had a bristly, dark brown pelt and leaf green eyes; a smile played about his mouth as his whiskers twitched. He was around the same size as Heartstar, not the hulk Duskpaw had expected him to be. The expression in his eyes actually looked rather amiable, if such a word could be used to describe a ShadowClanner.

"He doesn't look too bad," Duskpaw murmured, accidentally stating his thoughts aloud.

A fellow ThunderClanner sitting next to him, a young warrior named Foxflash, muttered darkly, "Yeah, that's what they all say. Sneaky mind, though. He's not a ShadowClanner for nothing. Wouldn't try crossing _him._"

Duskpaw nodded and ingrained the fact into his head: _ShadowClanners – worse than they look._

"Any news to report, Spinestar?"

Spinestar's whiskers twitched. "Nothing much has happened in WindClan over the past moon. One apprentice, Goldenpaw, has become Goldenpoppy," – cheers rang out as the she-cat Goldenpoppy stood up, eyes glimmering bashfully – "and we had a bit of trouble when the loner Longwhisker" – groans came collectively from cats of all Clans; evidently this Longwhisker was quite a troublemaker – "came into our territory, thinking we were ThunderClanners and demanding to talk to me, though he thought I was Heartstar. I presume he hasn't come to you, Heartstar?"

Heartstar shook his head and purred, "Like you, ThunderClan has had a tranquil time this moon. However, we are pleased to report we have a new apprentice, Duskpaw."

Duskpaw felt his cheeks burn and yet feel oddly cold as all eyes turned to him, scouring his appearance. He momentarily wondered if he should be doing something impressive to show his ThunderClan pride. Just as he decided yes, he probably should, all gazes turned away from him and back to the leaders. Duskpaw sighed.

"We have yet to see any trouble from Longwhisker," Heartstar continued. Murmurs erupted from the crowd of Clan cats, each with the gist of "Typical Longwhisker," and "Longwhisker, that mousebrain…don't think his mind's in the right place, most likely never was."

Duskpaw left his first Gathering wondering who this Longwhisker cat was, why he caused such a stir, and, if what those cats whose conversation he had listened in on were right, how did he manage to live in and get exiled from all the Clans?

The next day, Duskpaw asked his mentor, a senior warrior called Bristleheart, about this cat who he had never heard of before.

Bristleheart shook his head at the question. "Longwhisker's completely batty," he mewed, "has the brain of a rabbit."

"Yes, I picked that up when I heard cats talking about him," Duskpaw responded, eyes rolling. "But why do so many cats hate him?"

Bristleheart sighed. "Okay. Longwhisker was born Longkit, here in our very own Clan, ThunderClan. When he was an apprentice, he was exiled for some reason I never found out – I was born after he left, you see. He then traveled to RiverClan and they took him in, and he stayed there until he was normal warrior age – not a senior warrior, but not near apprentice age either. But at the next Gathering, the leader of RiverClan back then, Miststar, announced that Longwhisker had been exiled from the Clan. Of course she didn't tell us why, as most Clans prefer not to divulge reasons for exile. After that, somehow Longwhisker got himself accepted into WindClan – perhaps for his knowledge of two other territories, or maybe just because the WindClan leader was a generous cat. So he thrived there for a few moons, until he was about the age of a senior warrior. Same deal as with RiverClan, it was declared he was exiled and the other Clans weren't told why.

"Then, he got into ShadowClan. All the other Clans still wonder how, considering what ShadowClan's like. Why would they want a strange cat who has been exiled from all other Clans? Maybe it was his knowledge of all other territories – it was known Longwhisker had an excellent memory – or some other obscure reason, but probably not because the ShadowClan leader is a generous cat; you remember the lessons, ShadowClan are cruel, mean and not to be trusted."

At this Duskpaw nodded.

"During his stay in ShadowClan, he also moved into the elders den, but he only stayed there for about a moon. At that next Gathering, the ShadowClan leader announced that Longwhisker had chosen to leave ShadowClan and become a loner – yes, not exiled; he left of his own choice. Some said that since he had belonged to all Clans he couldn't really be only one Clan, and so wasn't a Clan cat anymore, but whatever the reason, he left to the Twolegplace and still lives there now, an old loner. Many Clan cats say he's immeasurably wise, that he gives you the best advice, and that he's very kind." Bristleheart scoffed and his eyes narrowed. "ThunderClan, of course, know better. After all, we were his Clan of birth. He was barmy since he was a kit, questioning StarClan and the warrior code and ThunderClan's kind ways. But apparently ShadowClan – _ShadowClan_ – holds that squirrel-brained tom in respect. ShadowClan of all cats hold_ that_ tom, of all cats, in great respect. But nowadays, insanity is easily thought to be wisdom, so ShadowClan would obviously think such a cat is wise."

"Trust ShadowClan," Duskpaw meowed, turning over this newfound information about the mysterious Longwhisker in his head. He couldn't believe a cat could do so much wrong to get exiled from _every single Clan!_ Well, not everyone, but three was almost every Clan, anyway. The point was he'd been in each Clan and left each one. Surely he could have learned after being exiled for the second time, at least?

"Learn from his example, Duskpaw," Bristleheart said sternly, sniffing at the thought of Longwhisker. "You never want to be like him – be loyal and be a good ThunderClanner: strong, brave, kind, helpful, smart, and obeying the warrior code."

Duskpaw nodded, eager to do whatever Bristleheart wished, especially anything that was the opposite of that awful cat Longwhisker; it seemed he'd done everything wrong. Obviously ShadowClan would like him, because they did everything wrong, too, right? Yes, right.

"Now," said Bristleheart. "Remember how Tansyleaf's apprentice caught over ten pieces of prey yesterday?"

Duskpaw nodded, nose instantly wrinkling as he remembered Thornpaw boasting about his fine hunting skills and how he'd caught so much prey yesterday. He wanted to hunt more prey than Thornpaw so badly; that would show him who was the better hunter!

"Well, I told Tansyleaf today that my apprentice – you – could hunt more prey than her apprentice, Thornpaw. So in the same amount of time that Thornpaw hunted – you remember how long he hunted for, right?"

"Yes, Bristleheart," Duskpaw replied, heart speeding up as he understood what Bristleheart was saying.

"Okay, well, you're going to hunt in the same amount of time he did, and try to catch more prey, a bit like a little contest. We'll show Tansyleaf and Thornpaw who's the better hunter! What do you say, Duskpaw?"

"That's great!" Duskpaw mewed, tail swishing.

Mentor and apprentice walked out of the ThunderClan camp, and Duskpaw paced, eager to start. "Can I start now?" he asked, voice breathless.

Bristleheart smiled and purred, "Staaaarrrtttiiinggg….now!"

The wiry, dusky gray apprentice dashed off into the forest, senses on overdrive and practically begging to pick up any sign of prey, be it scent, tracks, or disturbed underbrush.

But when Duskpaw glimpsed a vole poking its nose through the grass, he didn't go after it, didn't pounce. Where he expected the words "Get the vole" in his mind to be, he found various questions and speculations about Longwhisker. So it was when he saw the squirrel scrambling up the oak tree, the mouse sleeping under a shelter of thick grass and leaves, and two fat mice snuffling and plodding around, looking for nuts and such. All that he could think was about Longwhisker; Longwhisker, Longwhisker, Longwhisker. Something about him, even after Bristleheart had told Duskpaw about the tom, just seemed infinitely mysterious and interesting.

Thornpaw had been out for the whole day. Surely that would be enough time. From what others had said, Longwhisker lived in a small Twolegplace just beyond ThunderClan territory. Duskpaw wouldn't need to spend too much time there; he could have a small chat with Longwhisker and then go back to the forest and beat that record that Thornpaw made. What Bristleheart wanted would be done, and what Duskpaw wanted would be done.

Making sure no other cat was near so that he wouldn't get in trouble for straying from the territory and into the Twolegplace, Duskpaw started to walk off in the direction of the Twolegplace, careful to cover up most of the signs that he had been there as he went.

* * *

A clean tom with long brown fur and a powerful, stuffy scent that smelled _far_ too sweet stood in front of Duskpaw.

"Why is your fur so dirty?" was the first thing the tom asked, sniffing and then recoiling in disgust; evidently he found Duskpaw's scent dirty too.

"Er…" Duskpaw murmured, thinking, _What a vain kittypet!_

Before the long furred cat would flounce away, Duskpaw blurted, "Do you know of an old tom called Longwhisker who lives around here?"

The tom's nose wrinkled and he scowled, as if smelling something particularly unpleasant. "Unfortunately – the cat's never been groomed one day of his life, and his fur is always a _mess!_ I don't know where exactly he lives; probably some place just as filthy as he is – and you. Excuse me, but after this, I need to get groomed again." And with that, the snobby kittypet ran off, presumably to his Twolegs, emitting mewls as he did.

Duskpaw wondered what "grooming" was. Was it like sharing tongues or getting clean? He thought not.

Walking through the streets and taking time to gawk at the strange Twolegnests, Duskpaw eventually caught sight of another cat. This one looked like a loner, which meant the cat would probably know where Longwhisker lived. He padded over to the cat, a choppy furred tabby who was, at the moment, sitting still and looking at something across the street.

The tabby turned and faced him. "What do you want?" he said immediately, voice ragged and in a flat tone.

More accustomed to the sometimes elaborate greetings of the Clans, Duskpaw involuntarily staggered a couple mouse-lengths backwards and meowed, "Erm, do you know where the loner Longwhisker lives?"

The somewhat harsh, craggy look that the tabby had faded away, giving way to something that looked like reverence in the cat's slightly widened eyes.

"Longwhisker?" the tabby murmured. "He lives in between the small, pale, yellow Twolegnest and the kind of big, light brown Twolegnest. There's lots of tall grass there.

Duskpaw turned around to see if he could spot the Twolegnests; he thought he saw a stout yellow Twolegnest, and turned back around to thank the loner, but he had gone.

Momentarily wondering if all loners were as blunt as him, Duskpaw walked on to see if the two Twolegnests Longwhisker lived between sat farther up ahead.

After passing a few more Twolegnests, Duskpaw saw the two Twolegnests that the loner had spoken of. Between a small, yellow Twolegnest and a brown Twolegnest, he saw a narrow place overgrown with tall grass and weeds. It looked as if no Twoleg had bothered to pay attention to it in a while, so obviously the Twolegs wouldn't care if a cat started living in a place they neglected.

Padding over to the narrow grass filled place, he stuck his nose in and instantly got it back out, wrinkling his nose; the grass tips certainly felt sharp. Swallowing, Duskpaw crinkled his prickled nose and tried to ignore the stinging. As he tried to hold his head up as high as he could so it would escape the sharp grass, he cautiously entered. His nose didn't get scraped, and he shuffled through, the grass ruffling his fur. After he was a few tail-lengths in, he called in a rather small, quavery voice, "Longwhisker?"

"Why, is that _ThunderClan_ scent I smell?" a voice mewed; Duskpaw guessed this was his answer. The voice's creaky sound seemed rather loud, perhaps because it was usually the only sound in this little nest. Despite the creakiness which seemed to yowl, "OLD CAT!" Longwhisker didn't sound at all like the elders in Duskpaw's Clan, nor did he sound incredulous, despite the inflection he had put on the word ThunderClan.

"Er…yes it is, Longwhisker," Duskpaw mewed back.

"So it is a young ThunderClanner, eh?" Duskpaw heard Longwhisker's tremulous voice again. "I'm in the tree that has a small hollow at the bottom. I know you have something to ask me."

Starting to walk again, eventually Duskpaw saw the tall grass starting to peter out, giving way to some more relatively tall grass, but not as tall as before. A few fox-lengths away their stood a stout oak tree that appeared to be hollowed out at the bottom. Padding up a couple more tail-lengths, Duskpaw saw a pair of yellow eyes gleaming out of the dark hollow. "Long – Longwhisker?" Duskpaw asked.

Longwhisker stepped out of the hollow, long whiskers twitching. He was a rather small cat, with scraggly gray fur with darker stripes, and unusually long whiskers, from which he got his name, Duskpaw assumed.

"So, what have you come for, little ThunderClanner? Have you come to antagonize me, to insult me and try to hurt me? You're ThunderClan, after all," Longwhisker's rather friendly looking face suddenly looked suspicious and untrusting, his yellow eyes narrowed.

Duskpaw opened his mouth to say no, then actually realized what Longwhisker had said. What he had said went against everything Duskpaw had ever learned of his Clan. Longwhisker had claimed ThunderClanners loved to antagonize, to insult, to hurt. That was a _ShadowClanner_, not a ThunderClanner!

Duskpaw proceeded to state this. "What are you talking about? ThunderClanners are nothing like that! We're not antagonizing and insulting and mean and cruel; we're kind, nice, brave, strong, we obey the warrior code, and we do what's right. I think you might have gotten us mixed up with ShadowClan. They're cruel, arrogant, selfish, and don't obey the warrior code. They're also mean and cowardly."

Longwhisker blinked, eyes widened just a smidge. Then he sighed, a sigh that seemed to sigh for all the Clans. "They've poisoned you well with their ways and beliefs, eh, little ThunderClanner? Very well, I'd say. I wouldn't be surprised if they gained full and complete control over StarClan soon…"

"_What?_ ThunderClan doesn't control StarClan? They tell us what to do, and we respect them! Not the other way around…"

Longwhisker laughed and shook his head, a sad gleam in his yellow eyes.

"Yes, maybe moons and moons ago, when the great Firestar ruled ThunderClan and battled the wicked Tigerstar, as the legends say, but not now. Now ThunderClan may as well be called StarClan."

Duskpaw could now see why ThunderClan had exiled Longwhisker as an apprentice, and why WindClan and RiverClan had done the same.

_Leave this crazy cat_, a voice said in Duskpaw's head. _He isn't worth it and he has the brain of a newborn rabbit. If you leave him you won't miss out on anything except for a decidedly strange meeting with a decidedly strange cat._

Duskpaw had to agree. "Bye," he mewed in a firm voice, and he turned around and started to walk back to the forest and beat that bragger Thornpaw. Who wanted to talk with some mousebrained old cat, anyway?

Longwhisker just smiled and murmured, "You can't cheat fate, little kitling."

* * *

Throbbing, throbbing over and over. The beat is louder than the words that accompany it, but the words are known from memory: _Fate doesn't take kindly to being cheated._ It's been heard so many times the words are ingrained into the head, couldn't be forgotten even with the most heartfelt and determined attempt. Fate doesn't make anyone forget unless it's decreed. And until he goes back, Fate won't let the words slip away from the mind.

_Fate doesn't take kindly to being cheated._

Fate is the only one who can be a voice in the head. If the voice isn't Fate's, something's wrong.

No voice was supposed to say to leave a supposedly strange cat. No voice was to incite the continuing of the ignorance. Fate liked it when the truth was discovered, especially when Fate decreed so.

But by some fluke, truth was delayed. It rather messed things up in the Clans for Fate, especially when Fate had to take all that time reciting that mantra over and over again in the mind until it was understood another visit to Fate's current representative, Longwhisker, would have to be paid. Now, if Fate hadn't chanted that phrase enough, an ignorant cat would soon become leader of ThunderClan and continue its misled descent further into disaster. And Fate wanted to help the Clans, not destroy them. They were in enough of a deep hole as it was…

_Fate doesn't take kindly to being cheated…_

"Fine!" Duskwing yowled, rising from his sleeping position in the warriors den. "I understand. Fate doesn't take kindly to being cheated. Whatever that means."

Suddenly realizing he was mewing all this aloud, Duskwing hastily looked around, but all cats were still asleep. He supposed it was lucky that they had just had a battle with WindClan yesterday; every cat was suitably exhausted to stay sleeping until sunhigh.

Moons; it had been moons and moons and moons since that strange incident when Duskwing was an apprentice. And ever since then, that phrase had echoed over and over in Duskwing's head whenever he was sleeping or idle while he was awake. It was a wonder Duskwing hadn't gone mad. But he had managed to put up with it.

However, it had gotten more intensive since Duskwing was made deputy two moons ago after the deputy since Duskwing was born, Russetflame, had been killed by a WindClan patrol. That was when troubles with WindClan had started coming to a head.

But after Russetflame died, the words repeated themselves in Duskwing's head night and day; it made no difference if he was idle or sleeping.

Duskwing supposed the voice had gotten frustrating for not making him go crazy through the seasons, but instead of roaring out the mantra (it was always said in a reasonable tone) this time it was barely a whisper, maybe a soft croon that had a faint mocking tone to it.

The implications of the way it was said were too much. Whatever this voice wanted to do, Duskwing had to do. Whatever to get it to stop and make fate or whatever be un-cheated.

As if being guided by StarClan, Duskwing knew where to go to make it cease: that cat, Longwhisker. Duskwing had almost forgotten who he was, but now his memory had become vivid and he remembered every single detail about the encounter.

Including a new one.

Duskwing remembered hearing Longwhisker murmur something while he left, but he had never heard what Longwhisker had said precisely. But now with this new and more vivid memory, he knew exactly what Longwhisker had said:

"_You can't cheat fate, little kitling."_

Well, that certainly explained a lot.

Momentarily considering the voice that had resounded in his head for moons and moons and seasons and seasons may have been Longwhisker's, Duskwing almost immediately tossed away the theory; Longwhisker's voice was old, wheezy, and creaky, while the voice in his mind was…a voice. Rather indescribable. Besides, how would Longwhisker had gotten his voice to say that in Duskwing's mind?

Deciding not to worry about such things at the moment, Duskwing padded out of ThunderClan camp, making sure to leave no signs of his departure.

* * *

Fate was glad. Longwhisker would get his long-awaited for visit, and ThunderClan would soon be restored. But soon was a relative phrase; for Fate, soon could mean hundreds of years. But considering time for the Clans wasn't as long as say, time for the humans, soon probably meant less than a century this time.

Fate watched the dusky gray deputy travel to the small town where Longwhisker lived. In just a few minutes, the cat would know the truth; and what a truth it would be.

* * *

Duskwing reached the space between the brown Twolegnest and the yellow Twolegnest soon after he arrived at the Twolegplace. Holding his head up to the sky so as not to get his nose prickled by the tall grass, he shuffled his way through the grass until it got shorter and he could see the wide oak tree which contained the hollow that Longwhisker lived in.

By the time Duskwing stood a few mouse-lengths away from the oak, Longwhisker had already poked his head out. "So you're back!" he meowed brightly, yellow eyes shining. "I told you fate couldn't be cheated. It always comes back to bite you in the tail."

"Um," said Duskwing, now wondering why he was here. What was he supposed to do once he got here, anyway? He hadn't been psychically informed on that.

_Well,_ said the logical part of Duskwing's head, _why were you here before?_

To find out more about Longwhisker and why he was exiled from nearly every Clan, or at least that was how Duskwing remembered it.

_I mean the other part!_ Duskwing's logical section said.

Oh…now Duskwing remembered. Near the end of Duskwing's visit, Longwhisker had started rambling on about ThunderClan; Duskwing dimly remembered retorting what Longwhisker was saying described ThunderClan more than ShadowClan.

The truth about ThunderClan. That had to be it.

"You can tell me now," Duskwing sighed. "What my Clan's really like. Or whatever it is you meant to tell me all those moons ago."

Longwhisker's expression lost a good amount of its cheer. "Okay," he mewed, eyes gazing down at the ground. "ThunderClan may have once been called the greatest Clan; the nicest, the kindest, the bravest, the strongest, the best. Now – now ThunderClan can be perfectly described as – if there even truly is such a thing – as evil."

"Was I supposed to be extremely shocked by that?" Duskwing questioned. The way Longwhisker had hissed the last part seemed to suggest that Duskwing's eyes should have widened in horror as he realized everything he had always believed in was a fake.

"In theory, yes," Longwhisker replied. "In reality, no. If I've just told you and haven't even given you any evidence or proof to support this, there's no reason for you to be horrified." Longwhisker's temporarily lighthearted expression darkened once again. "But casting away the dramatics, you really need to know," he hissed, tail swishing. "ThunderClan isn't anything like it was in the time of the great Firestar and his nemesis Tigerstar and their children, despite outward appearances. Now," Longwhisker meowed as he fixed a stern gaze on Duskwing, "what would you describe ThunderClan as back then?"

Duskwing had always liked tales of Firestar and his descendants as a kit, and thus, knew the characteristics of ThunderClan and its members in that time. "ThunderClan was a great Clan. They were brave and kind and always did what was right, even at the expense of not obeying the warrior code. They were strong and won nearly every one of their battles, and had noble and clever cats. ThunderClan was truly the best of the Clans." He smiled.

"How would you describe ThunderClan now?" Longwhisker asked.

Duskwing's expression took on a quizzical one. "Why the same, of course," he mewed. "We're not that different than we were back then, except for several great cats such as Firestar."

Longwhisker sighed. "And that is where you're wrong. ThunderClan has changed a great many ways since the time of Firestar. I found out what happened to ThunderClan when I was an apprentice, which is why I was exiled from there."

_So that was why he was exiled…_

"How has it changed?" Duskwing asked, his brow furrowing.

"Back then," Lomgwhisker began, "ThunderClan was actually much how you described it, but you left one important adjective out: at that time, ThunderClan was still _honest._" As Duskwing opened his mouth to state his confusion, Longwhisker cut him off and continued speaking, saying, "I know what you're going to say. Isn't ThunderClan still honest? No, it isn't, ThunderClan hasn't been honest for seasons and seasons.

"At a point in time, ThunderClan grew inflated with this…almost perfection that they had. Any prophecies that came about? The subject was usually a ThunderClanner. Abnormally good medicine cats or leaders? Even the other Clans had to acknowledge it was a ThunderClanner. Because of this, the ThunderClan leaders and medicine cats met with StarClan more than most, and spent enough time with them to acquire a knowledge of what StarClan was like. Too much knowledge. Before long, one arrogant and unfortunately, clever ThunderClan leader, Flamestar, had StarClan under his paw with the help of his medicine cat, Wingfeather. They thought ThunderClan was the best Clan. And whoever was the best deserved the best. In this case, 'the best' meant StarClan's favor. And if StarClan was basically reduced to being under their direction – one can get hurt in dreams from StarClan, you see, and StarClan was weakened from being no more than starry spirits – then of course they would favor ThunderClan. Any prophecies that may have gone to another Clan medicine cat would now go to ThunderClan, and the prophecy's subject would now be a ThunderClanner. ThunderClan had almost no bad luck and flourished, easily becoming the most populated Clan. The medicine cat and leader would break the warrior code and not get punished for it, and they could do virtually anything they wanted.

"Each ThunderClan leader would pass on these secrets to their deputy when they were on the brink of dying, and who would pass up such an offer? The cats were greedy for power, and did they ever get it. The other ThunderClanners remain blissfully ignorant of all this, but have an inkling of what's going on – and if any of those cats got as far in their discovery as I did, they didn't care and just reveled in this newfound information. At this rate, ThunderClan will gain control of every other Clan too, with the help of StarClan, and the essential meaning of the Clans will be destroyed.

"Now you are deputy, and Heartstar will die soon. You now know what you can do as a leader ahead of time, but so you can see what's so wrong with it. Will you stop it when you become leader? Or will you just go along with it like the leaders before you for the power?"

Duskwing stared. Longwhisker really was crazy. "I cannot believe," Duskwing spat, "that I just wasted some of my life listening to this mousebrained drivel. I can see why you were exiled – not because you figured out ThunderClan's 'secret', but because you're just so _crazy_! Who could believe all of that besides you? Perhaps a squirrel, and maybe even not that!" His eyes narrowed and he shook his head in disbelief. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going back to ThunderClan territory to participate in my perfectly normal and honest life. Good day to you, Longwhisker." And with that, Duskwing turned around and strode out of Longwhisker's hollow, headed back to ThunderClan territory.

Longwhisker just watched him go, mouth wide open and yellow eyes widened. He had not been alerted to this. Surely this wasn't a fluke? But with nothing to reassure himself, Longwhisker had to just lay down in his moss nest and ponder these recent events, hoping they would come out for the best.

* * *

"What do you want, Heartstar?" Duskwing gazed at his formerly strong leader, now weak and on the verge of losing his last life.

Heartstar stared at him with his piercing green eyes. "I have a lot to tell you," he rasped as he pawed the air from his position in his moss nest. "You have much to learn for when you become ThunderClan leader."

"Tell me," Duskwing breathed, eyes widened with eagerness as if he was no more than a kit begging for elders' tales and not a mature deputy.

"You were always told that we, ThunderClan, were the best of the Clans, the bravest, the strongest, the kindest," Heartstar mewed.

Duskwing nodded.

"We – that is, ThunderClan's leaders and medicine cats – have always known that, too. We know we are the perfect Clan, and we deserve what no other Clan does – every highest honor and recognition."

Duskwing nodded; this was true. But an odd feeling was creeping up his spine…

"StarClan knows this too," Heartstar said, his voice dropping lower; so no other cats would hear this, Duskwing guessed.

"So," Heartstar continued, "we have been granted a huge, huge reward."

"What is this reward?" Duskwing whispered, his voice practically swelling with excitement. Yet something about this made him feel uneasy…

"We control our fates," Heartstar rumbled. "We tell StarClan what to do, and we receive good fortune."

No.

"We have been blessed," Heartstar said, a smile spreading across his face. "ThunderClan is given the best because it is the best."

_No._

It was true, it was all true, what Longwhisker had said. It wasn't the ramblings of mousebrained old tom, it was the true tellings of a smart cat who had discovered it all.

But…but it couldn't be. Heartstar would never do such a thing. He was a great leader, a noble leader. How could he love to do such a thing, and call it a blessing? How could he?

This…this couldn't go on. ThunderClan could only be the best if it was equal with the other Clans, if it truly achieved its good fortune. Right now it was the worst.

_I will change this when I become leader,_ Duskwing thought determinedly, _I will make ThunderClan an honest Clan again, a Clan that truly is the best. I will make it like it used to be in the days of Firestar – perfect, but by itself._

* * *

Fate smiled.

Things would be going well soon in ThunderClan again, and they would be a good and normal Clan, just like the others. Duskwing would make sure of that. He had vowed so, and most would break promises to others more than promises to themselves.

Wait…

Duskwing had vowed to make ThunderClan again like it was in the times of Firestar.

In the times of Firestar, kittypets, loners, and rogues had been accepted into the Clan, at the extent to which each Clan complained about it. But even so, at that time ThunderClan was virtually perfect. There were almost no flaws, which was impossible for a Clan of cats with different personalities. The other Clans would despise them and far from being perfect (though they would be) they'd be hated. Eventually a big battle would probably break out because of this; one so big Clans would have to choose sides.

Fate swore.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, the ending was a bit odd, especially the Fate bits, but it was really fun to put those in. **

**I think the obvious misconception isn't actually written quite so obviously here, but it's more about ThunderClan's perception of themselves than the other Clans', because I had to choose one or the other with this.**

**Constructive criticism appreciated.**


End file.
